<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Rooms and Graduation Ceremonies by That_Adorable_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113918">Hospital Rooms and Graduation Ceremonies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox'>That_Adorable_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hospital Rooms (and everything that comes after) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Graduation, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, I tried to make it sad but I got called on In class and panicked, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Multi, Sick Komaeda Nagito, what else to tag-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The seat in the very middle was left open for one Nagito Komaeda, who couldn't join his classmates at the graduation ceremony. Ever since spring break had ended, his cancer had come back with a vengeance. The class had visited him multiple times, bringing sweets he couldn't eat and cards he couldn’t read and stuffed animals that he would cradle to his chest as the IVs dripped and heart monitors beeped.</p><p>~</p><p>Or, Nagito is getting worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 77 &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hospital Rooms (and everything that comes after) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Rooms and Graduation Ceremonies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!! Its optional, but if you want to read the first one, its called Hospital Rooms and Animal Crossing!! Its set right after spring break.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chiaki’s dress itched all around her shoulders. She wished she could rip it off and roll into her comfort sweatshirt and the sweatpants Sonia gave her for her birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… she couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can't show up to graduation in </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweatpants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It shouldn't matter, but it did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka Maizono from the class below them was performing something as an opening for the graduation. The way Hope’s Peak’s graduation ceremonies worked, every class got a mini ceremony that built up the graduating class. It was a huge thing that took up the whole day. Class 77 should be excited to finally graduate, to get drunk at the after party even though they were all still underage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead the class was swamped in anxiety. They were sitting on the bleachers at the bottom row, all decked out and ready to walk onto stage, their backs stiff and straight and a frown tugging at their faces. Even Miss Chisa couldn't crack a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seat in the very middle was left open for one Nagito Komaeda, who couldn't join his classmates at the school. Ever since spring break had ended, his cancer had come back with a vengeance. The class had visited him multiple times, bringing sweets he couldn't eat and cards he couldn’t read and stuffed animals that he would cradle to his chest as the IVs dripped and heart monitors beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki’s leg bounced up and down and she bit her lip. She kept glancing over at Miss Chisa, who was on the phone with Mr. Kyosuke. He was watching over their sick friend as they were at graduation, always on the phone in case of an emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki looked down their aisle and saw everyone had the same anxious expression on their faces. Everyone wanted to get up and run to the hospital to stay with Nagito and congratulate him on graduating (even if he missed way too many days of school to graduate) and be with him in case he… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chiaki!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss Chisa hissed. She had a panicked look on her face and pointed to the phone. Chiaki’s eyes widened and she stood up quietly, urging her other classmates to do the same. She was glad they were in the dark part of the gym, everyone’s gaze was focused on the stage in front of them as Sayaka hit her high notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quietly as they could, they all ran out of the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The June rain was warm against their faces as they ran to the hospital. It wasn't too far away so a car wasn't needed, and even if they had one, it couldn't possibly fit the fifteen of them. The hospital was in view and Chiaki forced her legs to go faster. Akane had sped ahead of them, going to tell the person at the front desk about their group. Ever since her first visit, they had allowed Nagito’s classmates to visit him when it was supposed to be family-only hours. She didn't have all the answers but… she had a hunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the hospital and she pushed the doors open, holding them for her classmates. She turned to look at the receptionist to speak, but they just nodded sadly, giving them the room number in case they had forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the stairs, seconds feeling like hours to their aching legs. Akane lept ahead of them but Chiaki was surprisingly close behind. Nekomaru had picked up both Teruteru and Ryota when they started to slow down. Chiaki reached Nagito’s door before Akane and pushed it open, letting everyone else in. Kyosuke glanced up at them and gave Chiaki another one of those sad, pitiful nods before leaving the room after everyone had filed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s eyes were closed. His breathing was labored and he heart monitor had slowed from when they had last visited. Mikan’s shaking hand took his thin wrist, keeping her fingers on his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagito…” Sonia said softly. “...can you hear us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course he can hear us, dummy.” Hiyoko stuttered out, still trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again, his face scrunching up in discomfort. Mahiru turned the lights off with a shaking hand, the other gripping her camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… you came.” His voice was raspy and watery. Nagito opened his eyes again, his lips falling into a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did.” Kazuichi said, playing with a multi-tool that was looped to his black jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should Ibuki put on music?” Ibuki whispered, holding up their phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-as long as i-it's not loud.” Mikan said. Ibuki nodded, and typed in a song. Claire de Lune’s soft melody started playing through the speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s smile fell a bit. “Why didn't...you go to graduation..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck graduation.” Fuyuhiko grumbled. “We can graduate a million times over. We can redo the school year for all I fucking care. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew what he was too afraid to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito laughed weakly. “I can't believe you would miss graduation for someone like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one said anything back. Tears were starting to pool in their eyes. Mahiru held up her camera with shaking hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…one last picture.” Her voice trembled. Nagito glanced at her and nodded tiredly. He pushed himself into a sitting position with Mikan’s help. Mahiru set up her camera and set it to the timer with the flash off. The lighting was going to be awful, but she knew no one would mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-smile everyone..!” Mahiru took her place and tried to plaster on a smile. Everyone else did as well, their cheeks stained with tears and faces curved with smiles that were far too wide to be genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito slid back to laying down once the camera clicked. The heart monitor sputtered and slowed. Chiaki hiccuped and grabbed his hand, as if she could make him stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all.” Nagito said softly. He gently squeezed Mikan and Chiaki’s hands. “My biggest fear has always been dying alone…but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no way we’d let that happen.” Peko said softly, her head bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re your friends, Nagito. We would never leave you.” One of Gundham’s hamsters crawled out of his scarf and perched on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha…i-if only I could do the same.” Nagito’s eyes had closed, but tears had begun to stream down his cheeks. “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki sniffed, biting her lip, trying to keep her cries of agony inside her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I truly am lucky…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikan dropped his wrist, choking on a sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heart monitor flatlined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiaki’s breathing froze in her chest. A soft wail fell from her lips. Then a louder one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back… come back…wake up Nagito.” She cried and cried, gripping his hand tighter. “Wake up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one held back anymore. Tears fell freely and dripped onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikan took his wrist again, putting her fingers on his pulse. Tears slid down her cheeks as she felt all around his wrist. Ibuki turned down Clair de Lune notch by notch until it was off completely. Hiyoko cried into Mahiru’s shoulder and the redhead cradled the camera to her chest. Akane turned away from everyone, burying her head in Nekomaru’s chest, trying to muffle her sobs. Fuyuhiko gripped Peko’s hand so hard it started to turn red, but she didn't say anything to stop him. She stared at her feet, crying silently along with her friend. Teruteru kept scrubbing his eyes as Ryota fell to his knees next to him. Chisa Yukizome was standing outside the room, gripping her apron as Kyosuke hugged her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka Maizono’s performance ended and the spotlight swept back towards the seats where Class 77 sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empty chairs were all that greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>